Isabelle's desire
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Isabelle found herself longing for one man. That man was hunting her dreams. That man was evil. That man was darkness. That man was Valentine.


Isabelle couldn't stop thinking about him. His demon eyes were hunting her dreams. She would see his black hair on everyone. Even the wall reminded her on his gorgeous pale skin. Wherever she would look she would see something his. She was sitting near the window, looking outside. "Isabelle." she turned and saw her mother. "About what are you thinking?"

"Nothing important." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad and I are going to the meeting. We have to decide our next move."

"What's the point!? You, I, and half of Alicante know that Valentine will win!"

"Isabelle." Maryse scolded her. "Be little more optimistic."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Isabelle asked, don't looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" She asked.

"Oh, I have time. Otherwise, what are you going to do?"

"A little hunt. Nothing special."

"NO! You are not going outside!"

"You aren't my boss!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you are just a child!" Maryse shouted. In that moment, Robert entered in the room. "What's going on with you two?"

"Calm down your daughter before I do." Maryse said.

"No, you calm down your wife before I do." Isabelle said.

"Don't talk like that to me or your mother." Robert said.

"But she won't let me outside! I'm almost grown up! I can do whatever I want and when I want!" Isabelle yelled at her parents.

"Only place where you are going is your room!" Robert shouted and pointed his finger to the corridor."

"You aren't fair!" Were the last words that she said and ran away. She locked the door of her room and threw herself on her bed. She couldn't believe her parents were so overprotecting. She can take care of herself. She is Isabelle Lightwood after all! But she can't do anything against her parents. That's totally unfair. She isn't some weak child. Why can't they understand that? They think she can't do anything by herself. She shot her head in the pillow. But she won't cry. She never cries. She'll prove them. And she'll prove to everyone that she can do whatever she wants and without anyone's help. She put on her shadowhunter cloths and boots. She also took a few daggers, katana and her whip. Then she opened the window. She had to jump from the 2nd floor. Okay, she can do it. and she did. She started to ran away from Penhallow house. When she reached the edge of the Brooclind forest she started to walk slowly. She was ready in every moment to be attacked. She put out her whip. But, after a few hours of walking, she didn't see a single demon. She didn't even notice that it already has been few hours. Suddenly, she felt big demon energy. She was running for a few minutes until she reached the huge castle. Surly 6 floors high. She came closer, there was a lot of flog. after a few seconds, the flog diluted and she froze when she saw a tittle that was engraved in the inscription over the entrance to the garden. 'Castle Morgenstern'. And under that was hand-written with red letters; 'Do not reach'. When she turned, there was about 15 demon around her. She swung with her whip and immediately killed one. But that really doesn't matter because there is a lot of them. She was fighting, and she was winning. After she somehow killed all the demons, she was very tired and breathing hard. Suddenly, she felt one more, but she couldn't turn so fast. So, demon threw her on the ground on her back. She thought she was going to die. She really did. She saw how demon came closer to her. Now it was completely above her. But, it just disappeared from unfamiliar light. The light that just shadowhunter sword can bring. She blinked a several times just to be sure this is real. And it was. The demon was no there any longer. Now, above her was a dark figure. She thought that was another demon and that she just hallucinated. But, the unknown figure offered it's hand to her. Isabelle didn't want anyone's help, but in this moment she couldn't stand up without some help. So she accepted hand. The grip was strong and somehow... comfortable.

When she stood up and looked who saved her, she froze. That was a man. According to the scars, shadowhunter. he was thin with big muscles. His hair was black as the darkest night. His skin was pale as the lightest moon. His eyes were so demon-like that anyone would recognize him. In front of her was standing no one than Valentine Morgenstern.

She couldn't move. Is this a dream? The man of who she dreamed about so many times saved her? "V... Valentine." She didn't know what other she could say.

"Hello, Isabelle." He said. His words were so normal, she didn't recognize a dingle emotion in them.

"But, why? Why did you save me? You are evil."

On that he frowned but just a little bit that Isabelle could barely see that. "Would you come in and I'll explain everything." He said and put his hands on his back.

"are you crazy?! No way!" She shouted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that you want that. But if you'll continue doing thing against your own will just bad things will happen to you." He said and started walking back in the castle but she shouted: "Wait!" He turned so his eyes were set on hers. "How can I know that this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Such a smart girl, aren't you?" He smiled a bit. "Your choice, come or not. It really doesn't matter to me. But I know if you now decide to go, you'll come back. Killed by your own curiosity."

Isabelle wondered how can he be so calm? Hey, he just saved her. Why not? "Okay," She sighted. "But I'll keep an eye on you."

"Whatever pleases you." He said and started walking his way back to house. Isabelle just followed. The big door of the castle opened by itself. She had expected that the castle would looked old and broken. But it didn't at all. It was elegant and beautiful. With crystal white tiles on the floor, along with the same pillars. The first room in what she entered was clearly a living room. With a lot of elegant bloody-red couches and sofas. It looked so comfortable. Isabelle just wanted to threw herself on some of this sofas and sleep like 12 hours. She saw how Valentine slightly sits on one of them. "Make yourself comfortable." He said and pointed his finger on the sofa accros the one where he was sitting. Isabelle was a little suspicious, but that sofa looked so soft. So she did.

After a few seconds of stillness, she finally spoke; "Well, why did you save me?"

"Hhmm, first, it really didn't matter to me but I saw how you were fighting, you are a good shadow hunter. And, I couldn't do that to Robert and Maryse. I know it's been more then sixteen years, but, according to me, they are still my best friends."

"Uummm, okay. I guess. But you could tell me that outside."

"I prefer do conversation in some more comfortable place."

"Why aren't you afraid that I will tell the Clave where you are."

"I somehow know you won't. And I know that you didn't accidentally came here. So, what's troubling you?" He asked with his normal tone.

"How did ya? I just- I... Okay." She sighted. "I maybe have a problem."

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"Why would I?" She asked arrogantly.

"Because you would already tell that to someone. Your brother, your parents, Jonathan (Jace), Clarissa..."

Damn! Hi is pretty good in this. "Okay, my problem are-"

"Robert and Maryse." He interrupted her.

"What do you even talk to me if you already know everything?"

"My apologies. Please continue."

"Um, well, they think I'm some weak child who can't take care of itself. They didn't even let me hunt by myself tonight. But, see... I did it. They think they have to protect me. But I can to anything alone. I don't need them. I don't need anyone."

Valentine smiled. "I know that feeling. And I'm sure you can take care of yourself. But you have to much self-confidence. And that's the most terrible thing that can happen to someone. You think you can do everything by your own and don't even stop to think that is totally impossibly."

"Maybe you are right." That was weird to Isabelle. No one understood her. No one but her enemy. Strange. "This will sound weird, but thank you. You talk like you had your own experience in that."

"Maybe I do." He said.

"Would you tell me? At least I told you what was my problem."

"Very well. I was so self-confidence that I thought my wife would never betray me." He said, kinda sad and looked down.

"Was she cheating on you?" Isabelle asked. But immediately regretted. You can't just ask someone that.

"No." He said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask." She apologized. "But, it was actually nice to talk to someone who understood me. C-can I go or you will tie me here and keep forever?"

"No. Nonsense." He laughed. "Just go and I know you won't mention this to anyone. Clear?"

"T-totally clear, sir."

"Call me Valentine."

"Okay... Valentine. I can't believe I just enjoyed talking to enemy." She said and stand up from the sofa. "And, can I come here again?" She asked.

"Of course. It was honor to talk to you. You reminded me on Maryse so much."

"Okay." She turned to go away, and when she was on the door, her last words were; "Goodbye Valentine."


End file.
